


destined to explode

by gaymerfics (danhowellsjeans)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/gaymerfics
Summary: i should play a game called "can you guess the song that the title is lyrics from" for all my fics





	destined to explode

In his life, Goro Akechi had made many mistakes. He could barely count them all, honestly.  
  
Stargazing in a corner of a park with nobody else but Akira Kurusu? Well, he knew as soon as he agreed that it was a colossal mistake.  
  
The two of them laid on the soft grass, looking up at the night sky. It was a clear night, easy for their original plan. Akechi, well...he wasn't always looking at the stars. He could hardly take his eyes off of the boy next to him; the way his eyes reflected the moonlight, the way his hair fell on his forehead in messy curls.  
  
He couldn't even lie and say it wasn't a beautiful sight. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Akira looking back until he heard his voice.  
  
"Like what you see, detective?" The thief grinned slyly, and Akechi's face flushed.  
  
"Shut up, Kurusu," he muttered, though his words lacked any pressure. Akira chuckled at that, shifting so that the distance between them was almost completely gone.  
  
At this distance, Akechi's cognitive functions, well...they kind of shut down. All he could register was Akira's breath on his lips, and then...  
  
And then they were kissing. Akechi didn't know who'd moved first, but now there were lips connected, hands in hair, hips rolling against each other in desperation. He let out a soft moan, a shiver running down his spine as he felt Akira move his head down to press kisses to his neck.  
  
This was a huge mistake, but...he was already so far gone, so he didn't care when he whined out a "more, please, Akira..."  
  
He didn't push away when Akira's hand moved to slide under his sweatpants, instead spreading his legs for easier access. He let out a high-pitched whine when Akira's fingers skimmed across his dick, spreading the wetness around through his boxers.  
  
Akechi tilted his head to the side for easier access to his neck as Akira's fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, pressing into him and eliciting a shaky groan.  
  
The sensations were so much more than Akechi was used to from his own hand, with Akira's thumb pressing into his dick while his fingers thrusted in and out of him. He didn't want this to end, but with the way Akira's hand felt, how he was grinding against Akechi's leg and whining...  
  
Akechi came with a cry, clenching around Akira's fingers. He vaguely felt Akira shudder on top of him, stilling his movements as well, and he found it almost cute how Akira moaned his name.  
  
Though, the weight of what he'd done threatened to crush him as soon as he felt Akira's hand slip out of his boxers. However...he decided to ignore it.  
  
Just this once, he deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i should play a game called "can you guess the song that the title is lyrics from" for all my fics


End file.
